Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, abbreviated as COD:BOZ is a spin-off game of the Call of Duty series immensely popular Zombies mode and the sequel to Call of Duty: Zombies. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iOS, it was launched in select countries on December 1, 2011. Overview The game allows four-player multiplayer, and, as a new addition to the iOS platform, voice chat. The first map to be released was Kino der Toten, and Dead Ops Arcade has also been fully transformed to the iOS platform, with 50 levels. Players are able to play as the four characters from the console version; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Doctor Richtofen, as well as the four random characters from Dead Ops Arcade and a "rookie" soldier in the tutorial. Activision has also stated that further map packs will be released in the near future, free of charge. An update on February 2, 2012 added the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, and SPAS-12. It also added a feature to continue the previous game (on solo), as well as fixing some bugs, plus adding a new COD Point feature, which allows the player to buy things on solo. On March 15, 2012, Ascension was released, along with the Thundergun, Gersch Device, and Matryoshka Dolls. Gallery BOZ Icon.jpg|The App icon, as it appears on the springboard. BOZ_Startup_Activision.jpg|Activision's logo at startup. BOZ_Startup_Treyarch.jpg|Treyarch's logo at startup. ideaworks.PNG|Ideaworks logo at startup Black Ops Zombies Mobile starting screen.jpg|the Beta touch screen to start menu BOZ Tap To Continue Screen.jpg|Touch Screen To Start Menu. CODBOZ main menu.png|Main Menu. CODBOZ_Single_Player_menu.png|Single Player menu. CODBOZ Co-Op multiplayer menu.png|Co-Op Multiplayer menu. CODBOZ Player Profile menu.png|Player Profile menu. CODBOZ Extras menu.png|Extras menu. CODBOZ More Apps menu.png|More Apps menu. Ascension.jpg|Ascension Gameplay Zombies blops screenshot.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Kino ios.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Dead ops ios.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Dead ops ios 2.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Level selection blops ios.jpg|Level Selection Screen. Call of the Dead iOS.png|Call of the Dead seen in the solo menu. Available Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *Commando *G11 Submachine guns *MP5k *AK74u *PM63 *MPL *Spectre *MP40 Shotguns *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 *HS10 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *L96A1 Handguns *M1911 *Python *CZ75 Explosives *M72 LAW *China Lake *Claymore *M67 Grenade Special *Balistic knife *Crossbow *Bowie Knife Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Doll *V-R11 *Scavenger *31-79 JGb215 *Wave Gun *Quantum Entanglement Device Available Maps *Tutorial *Kino Der Toten *Dead Ops Arcade (Unlockable) *Ascension (Released in March 2012) Achievements Trivia *The Pack-a-Punched M1911 doesn't become dual wielded (unlike its Black Ops counterpart). It holds 12 rounds to make up for this. *Unlike the regular game version, the door in the starting room, which leads to the teleporter, has an added staircase, so there is the door, the staircase and then another door. *The hidden radio's and tapes do not appear in this version. *The M1911 is actually the World at War version. *Both the AK74u and the M14 has a Grip when bought. *Several weapons do not have their ammo upgraded when Pack-a-Punched. *It is possible to get two of the same gun out of the Mystery Box. *The painting of the mystery man has been removed from the painting room. **The room with the paintings has been altered. *Unlike its Black Ops counterpart, this version of the game doesn't have the Dual Wield attachment on any weapon. *The G11 when shown in the box has the Low Power Scope, however when taken out and used it doesn't have a scope. **However, the G11 will have the scope when upgraded. *The rookie is Nikolai. **Confirmed by pausing during tutorial. **However, he can be changed by selecting another map, selecting someone and then starting the training. *The Zombies scream far more frequently then the previous iOS zombies. *Zombies spawn far faster than in World at War and Black Ops. *All ammo off the wall costs 250 points (Except when upgraded.) *Monkey Bombs are refilled every round like Grenades, providing you've used at least two. They also replace Claymores and vice versa. *Zombies cannot be turned into a crawler by a Ray Gun until it is inside the map. *The highest rank is rank 49. *Unlike the console, there is no perk limit. *Random Perk Bottles can give Quick Revive even after it has disappeared. *The Random perk bottle is on its side when spawned by monkeys. *The Thundergun doesn't blow the Zombies through the air like on the console version, instead it will turn them to ashes. *The Gersch Device is seen on its side in the mystery box. *There is no Dive to Prone. **This also makes the explosive function of PhD Flopper impossible. *The four pieces of the golden coin used to unlock Dead Ops are scattered around the menu. :*1st piece is in the More Apps part of the menu, next to a Zombie breaking through a barrier on the right side :*2nd piece is in the Co-Op Multiplayer part of the menu, in the hand of the Cosmic Silverback in the down-right corner :*3rd piece is in the Extras part of the menu, on a crate in the upper-right corner :*4th piece is in the Player Profile part of the menu, right above the "Back" button in the down-left corner *In the tutorial mode, Tank Dempsey helps the player to kill the zombies in the Kino der Toten map. After a while, the player turns into a zombie and the game ends. This is similar to the Tutorial ending in Call of Duty: Zombies but instead of the player turning into a zombie, Richtofen turns into one instead. References Trailer: http://youtu.be/V7CuGVvQQIg Category:Zombies Mode Category:Games